I'm an Inazuma Eleven character's sister
by HarmonySoundown
Summary: What happens in the life of an Inazuma Eleven character's sister? Find out HERE!  Not Yuuka, or Haruna.
1. Otomura Michiko Part 1 MY BIO

**Hi people! This is the first fanfiction I've ever uploaded, so it will probably suck. Whatever. Just please review! I have an OC in Tripp's story, called Kawano Hitomi. Please call her Hitomi. Usually, I will submit stories in chapters. Each chapter is one sister's story. If a few chapters is a story, I will tell you. Plus, if you like this story, please review or PM me so I will write more. Anyway, if you have an idea of an Inazuma Eleven character's sister, please PM me or put it in your review. Thanks!**  
><strong>P.S. DO NOT use Gouenji Shuuya, Otomura Gakuya, or Fubuki Shirou, or Endou Mamoru, or Kidou Yuuto. Or Sakuma, because I'm working on that.<strong>

**Thanks for reading this. Enjoy my story of Otomura Gakuya's sister! P.S. This is a 'few chapter' story, so this is just her bio.**  
><strong>_<strong>

Hi. I'm Otomura Michiko. I'm Gakuya's sister.

You've probably never heard of me before. Of course. I'm generally a shy person, unlike my party-spirited brother, as his friend Tsunami calls him.

I like Tsunami a lot. He's nice and funny. But every time I see him, onii-chan is just there. I can't even say hi. NO! I don't have a crush on him. Okay, maybe I do. But he's so nice that everyone can't help liking him, right?

Onii-chan is NOT like, party-spirited. He just hangs around listening to music, giving instructions. It's not like he actually passes or something. I bet I could be better than him. My sense of rhythm is much better than my brother's, my teacher claims. I'm not boasting, but that's the truth. I mean it.

If you really spot me in Oumihara, here's what to look for. I look like my brother,except my glasses frames are thinner and my hair is styled into a low ponytail. And, I don't wear a GIANT headphone like he does. I just wear earphones, shell-shaped. Plus, my hair is not as wild as his.

If you want to find me I'm usually either in the music room, art room, or that secret area I use to watch my brother at soccer practice. I have to admit, he's really good at commanding.

One thing I'm always wondering is: why didn't he get chosen for Inazuma Japan? Inazuma Japan could use him. But in the end Inazuma Japan won, so... whatever.

**End of chapter one of Michiko's Story. **

**Is it okay? I think so. But NOT my best work.**

**Hitomi: Can you include me in there next time?**

**Erm... QUIT INTERRUPTING!**

**Hitomi: Are you saying you WON'T?**

**Okay! Okay, fine, Hitomi!**

**Hitomi: *humph* Thank YOU.**

**So, watch out for my next story!**


	2. Ed Valtinas Part 1 I HATE MY BROTHER

Hi there readers. This is HarmonySoundown, the author of this story (or these stories). Just to inform you, this story is going to have 2 authors now: me and my sister, who is FubukiShindou09 on this site. She hasn't written any stories yet, cuz she's new here. So, yeah.

And, there will be a Sain's sister and Desuta's sister story coming up. Please note that my sister and I are NOT organized people, so you'll have to read CAREFULLY if this is the next bit of the story you're reading. Don't blame me if you get mixed up.

I've also made Edgar's sister, and I can't wait to upload part of her story! But, NOTE THAT WE ARE NOT FANS OF EDGAR. I just had a really brilliant idea of his sister, that's all.

We need help on writing the NiasXNomeda (Sain and Desuta's sisters) story. I'm used to writing about good guys who are kind. I can do a LOT of sacarsm but I"m not good at writing the 'bad attitude guys'. So anyone can help out? We'll give you credit for the story.

Thanks!

HarmonySoundown and FubukiShindou09

P.S. Yep, as you can see, my sister LOVES Fubuki and Shindou.

Hi. I'm Ed. I'm Edgar Valtinas's brother. NO. I'm NOT a girl. I'll never admit it. Well, since you know…

Let me start over. I'm Edgar Valtinas's _sister. _I HATE being called a girl, so DON'T CALL ME ONE. Call me Ed. NEVER call me by my real name, Meredith. My full name is actually Meredith Edna Valtinas. You can see where I got my nickname.

You'd probably know Edgar because he played in the FFI. I would have played too, if he didn't butt in. I was going to be in Knights of Queen as well, but he told the coach that I was a _girl_. Then I couldn't play anymore, according to the FFI rules. I HATE being a girl.

Edgar is the worst brother a tomboy could have. With his 'gentlemen' manners and those things, it really makes me want to puke. Especially that he insists that 'girls should be girly'. And 'boys should be gentlemen-like'. Ha! His long hair! Boyish, eh? He can be really mean sometimes, and he calls himself a _gentleman._ Ha! It makes me shudder at the thought.

He's coming. I'd better go to my secret hideout.

It's better here in the tree house, isn't it? Sometimes Edgar can be so mean. He's a tell-tale too.

The only thing nice about him is when he decides to defend me from bullies who I'd love to teach a lesson but would end up with me being in the hospital. He's generally okay when he says his 'gentlemen' speech where he tells them stuff like 'true gentlemen shouldn't behave like that'. But the worst bit happens after this, which makes me think twice before declaring him 'nice'. And that's the place where he turns around after the bullies are gone and say, 'You OK, _Meredith_, my _sister_?" I swear he does it on purpose to annoy me.


	3. Nagumo Haya Part 1 MYSELF AND MY LIFE

**Here! Burn's sis's story!**

**Dear readers,**

**Sorry for the extremely late update because I was busy writing my other story "The Truth of the Black Haired Girl".**

**Hitomi: To be exact, my story!**

**Shut up!**

**Sorry.**

**Anyway, if you are DYING to read my story, then you can help me! You can finish Michiko's story, and Ed's story. If you want to help me, PM me. First come first served.**

**I'll reply you to tell you some stuff I've brainstormed so I can help you with it.**

**Sorry again for the late update!**

**HarmonySoundown**

**P.S. If you like, read my story "The Truth of the Black Haired Girl", and review please!**

* * *

><p>Hey there! I'm Nagumo Haya! Yeah, you might recognize my last name. I'm Nagumo Haruya's sister, or perhaps you know him as Burn? My bro? Yeah, he sometimes freaks me out, but he sometimes impresses me. You know what I mean, right?<p>

My name, Haya, means 'swift'. Not that I will say I am. No. Fine. I'll say I am.

You must feel surprised. I mean, like "but I thought Burn was an orphan!" Well, the truth is, Haruya's my real brother, not "orphan-siblings". We were abandoned together, after all. Why don't you see me in the Aliea Academy Building, then? That's because I wasn't chosen! I am still pretty annoyed about this issue, but let's just skip this. I still live in the same building as my brother, but somewhere that's not "important", that's why you never see me...

Yeah, some guys say that I'm a "happy bean". I like soccer (cheers for girls who love soccer!) but I'm not much of a tomboy girl like Ed... I mean, I don't play with princess stuff but I'm not er... that boyish.

My brother can really freak me out when he starts boasting. Especially to Suzuno-kun. I feel sorry for him... No! I am so not... I don't have a crush on him! Well maybe I do... Who knows... He's sometimes really arrogant and aggressive, but I guess that's what makes him him.

He sticks up for me when I'm bullied by Suzuno's sister, Fuyuko. She told me it means "born in winter". Matches Suzuno-kun, but man…. They're so different! She loves to bully me... Sheesh... I totally love it when Haruya does that. So cool and brother-like! He sometimes gets into a fight with Suzuno Fuusuke, because he's trying to protect his sister as well. It's pretty hilarious to see the fight!

Yeah, so it's about it. I'm working on my new hissatsu, Flaring Lion. So, bye for now!


	4. Nias and Nomeda Part 1 We Meet Again

**Because you guys wanted them... HERE THEY ARE! SAIN AND DESUTA"S SISTERS!**

* * *

><p>A muffled shout echoed across the dark room. Two figures, each holding a spear-like stick, roughly pushed a struggling figure inside the room. The door slammed shut.<p>

"I see you're in here again, Nomeda." A sly voice sliced through the silence.

The roughly pushed in figure spoke, her white fangs gleaming in the darkness. "You too, Nias. I constantly come, you constantly are here."

Nias gave a cold laugh. "That brother of mine, he always puts me here."

Nomeda smirked. "So does mine. I see we are not so different after all, being angels and demons."

Nias grinned evilly. "I know."

"Why are you here, Nias?" Nomeda asked.

Nias smiled. "That brother of mine. His team are always watching and cheering for that human team, Inazuma Japan."

Nomeda bared her fangs. "My brother too. He is just too intent on harming them. I interrupted his thinking session."

Nias gave a laugh. It was horrible. It bounced off the walls, echoed through the room. "You always get in trouble for the stupidest things, Nomeda. The stupidest things."

Nomeda grunted. "What did you do, then?"

"Ha. I asked him if I could play soccer with him, like that last time you did. He said GIRLS didn't play soccer."

Nomeda threw her head back and laughed. "That's what MY brother said last time. Ha! What about Guelle?"

Nias narrowed her eyes. "I know. Let's make our OWN soccer team – "

"With no annoying brothers –"

"FOR THE SAKE OF GIRLS WHO WANT TO PLAY SOCCER!" they finished together.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short. Sorry. But this story is terribly full of evil and I'm not an evil person so I can't write anything evil. I FAIL AT WRITING ABOUT EVIL THINGS.<strong>

**Was it okay? **


End file.
